<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elegía by Abizmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069192">Elegía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abizmo/pseuds/Abizmo'>Abizmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Conveniente lectura) Manga chp. 375, Canon Compliant, M/M, Manga chp. 616, Post-Canon, Posterior a la Guerra de Sangre de los Quincy, Wandereich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abizmo/pseuds/Abizmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terminada la guerra, aún queda mucho por resolver. En los anales de la historia Ukitake Juushiro sacrificó su vida por una oportunidad de salvar al mundo. En otro posible descenlace, apenas explorado por Yhwach, Juushiro renuncia a parte de su alma para dar una oportunidad al mundo. </p><p>A cambio, debe vivir con las consecuencias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coyote Starrk &amp; Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Coyote Starrk/Ukitake Juushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui &amp; Ukitake Juushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elegía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Hey, tú</em>.</p><p>Sus palabras escurrían sin prisa, en una entonación de ligero interés que alteraba ridícula y abismalmente el curso de las cosas. Juushiro creyó por un instante que el aire le iba a faltar: aquella criatura, aquel hombre,  no se veía intimidado. Al contrario, su desapego parecía colarse en su propia piel. Era desconcertante, por decir lo menos. Atemorizante.</p><p>La primera espada ladeo su cabeza y, con una simplicidad inconcebible para una criatura de su naturaleza, bajó sus armas con la confianza del que espera que su pregunta sea respondida. Esa pose, aquella falta de cuidado en medio de una batalla puso nervioso a Ukitake Juushiro, quien para recuperar su aplomo optó por seguir aquel arriesgado juego: él también podía sublimar las buenas costumbres a una nueva forma de arte.</p><p><em>Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Quizás si me disparas de nuevo podrías averiguarlo</em>.</p><p>Sin embargo, bastaron apenas tres movimientos para que el espada descifrara la forma en que funcionaba su shikai. Subestimar la inteligencia de aquellos nuevos seres no era una opción.</p><p>Observó. Analizó. Su instinto, inquieto, no dejaba de advertirle que una premisa se les escapaba. La única pieza de aquel rompecabezas que no tenía lugar era la fijación que el arrancar tenía en que Kyoraku liberara su bankai. El espada – <em>primera espada</em>, nunca hombre, jamás hombre - parecía obsesionado con la idea, incluso estaba dispuesto a forzarlos a ambos a que lo utilizasen. Esa falta de sentido común, de auto preservación, no se explicaba. En sus ojos no había sed de poder y Juushiro no dejaba de pensar que aquella pieza de información era más crucial que cualquier otra palabra que hubiesen malgastado sirviendo a apariencias. Cualquiera que tuviese menos fe en el mundo creería que aquel arrancar buscaba la muerte.</p><p>Fue por ese motivo que, incluso mientras caía abatido por culpa de aquel niño Wonderweiss, mientras observaba inmóvil como la batalla se desenvolvía a su alrededor en aquella ilusión de ciudad; incluso mientras sintió caer a la primera espada sin resistencia alguna, sin entender cómo el más fuerte de los seguidores de Aizen podía morir a manos de una shikai; incluso, en ese momento, Juushiro no se atrevió a pensar en él como una persona. No quería pensar en los motivos que podía estar ocultando Coyote Starrk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tras la captura de Aizen, la vida en la Sociedad de Almas pareció haberse detenido en el almíbar de una rutina memorizada, calma que se anunciaba frágil, evidenciándose en la tensión silenciosa de los miembros del Gotei. Juushiro prefería no detenerse a pensar mucho en ello ya que, al final de cuentas, ese era el estado natural del Gotei: cuando el enemigo es tan fuerte que no puedes destruirlo, neutralizarlo es el consuelo de pocos y el mal de muchos. Entre mayor fuese el temor de Aizen más terrible se anunciaba su venganza, y el miedo que cruzó sus ojos al oír su sentencia de reclusión aislada fue real. Apenas duró un instante y sólo aquellos que realmente conocían la desesperación podrían haber distinguido la emoción que lo embargó. En aquel momento Juushiro sintió nauseas por la pizca de humanidad que implicaba; náuseas porque se trataba de <em>Sousuke</em>. Náuseas porque aquel hombre con el que había compartido más de doscientos años había sido una mentira y porque pudo haber sido cualquiera y no sólo Aizen quien fuese seducido por el poder. Porque hasta que él no decidió actuar, ninguno de los capitanes logró siquiera sospechar el enorme poder que había acumulado y ocultado por años.</p><p>Simplemente no pensaba en ello.</p><p>A pesar de esa decisión consciente, al poco tiempo de que la Sociedad de Almas volviese a la normalidad Ukitake sufrió un nuevo agravamiento en su enfermedad que lo obligó a quedarse en el cuarto escuadrón. Sin la comodidad de su propia habitación ni la compañía de su oficiales los días se hacían largos y las noches las pasaba en un silencio absoluto. Durante esas noches, cuando la tos y la frustración se tornaban insoportables, Juushiro recordaba. Pero ochocientos años es mucho tiempo, muchos lamentos y arrepentimientos, y con tal de no perderse en sus propias memorias se permitía divagar en dudas superficiales. Aquellas que no lastimaban.</p><p>
  <em>Los otros,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El trabajo, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Batallas,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hollows.</em>
</p><p>La muerte, el destino natural de todo lo existente es, al mismo tiempo, lo más ajeno en la mente de cualquier criatura. Es aquello por lo que vive, aquello que lo consume; tornándose un instinto constante por evitarla que es relegado al subconsciente para regir actos conscientes. Quererla, desearla, elegirla, requiere tal nivel de autoconsciencia que no puede sino ser una facultad de criaturas pensantes y complejas. De niño había aprendido que los hollows eran los monstruos de los que los padres hablaban a sus hijos. En la Academia aprendió que eran criaturas irracionales, un conjunto indiferenciado de almas corrompidas regidas por el instinto de hambre más abstracto y fundamental. La experiencia le enseñó que eran criaturas amorales particularmente violentas<em>.</em>Dicho lo anterior, pensar en qué podía causar a una criatura tal, que vive en la muerte, en el dolor, en la desesperanza, elejir morir, parecía aberrante.</p><p>Inconscientemente acarició su pecho, donde ahora lucía cicatrices gemelas, una en el lado derecho y otra entre ambas escápulas (cómo si no fuera suficiente que sus pulmones tuviesen una enfermedad crónica, ahora debía vivir con un cuarto de pulmón menos).</p><p>Cuando esos pensamientos amenazaron con tomar forma y nombre, Juushiro se forzó a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Las discusiones respecto a la potencial nueva naturaleza de las almas de los arrancar debían hacerse en un plano abstracto, científico y práctico; no como reflexión de una noche de primavera, hospitalizado.</p><p>Después de esa noche no volvió a divagar sobre esos temas. Si por casualidad soñaba con Kaien, con las lágrimas de indignación de una niña impetuosa, si por casualidad en sus sueños aparecían ojos vacíos y un cuerpo cayendo del cielo… En fin. Eso sólo él lo sabía.</p><p>El tiempo es una noción caprichosa: puede escurrirse como arena entre los dedos o transcurrir en un eterno instante. De pronto te han dado de alta y ahora te encuentras en tu escritorio, sin poder creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que paseaste por los jardines de cerezos, sintiéndote como si apenas hubiese sido ayer. Lo mismo con la última vez que viste a tu padre o que abrazaste a tu madre. Desde el tímido primer beso o el más reciente error del corazón. El tiempo dicta su ritmo y el ayer no parece sino el ahora que despedimos con nostalgia.</p><p>Su tiempo parecía moverse, cada vez más, entre dos constantes: periodos de salud y periodos de complicaciones médicas. ¿Acaso la edad lo estaría volviendo un cínico?</p><p>- Al parecer algunas cosas está volviendo a la normalidad, - comentó una tarde Kyoraku, mientras le hacía compañía. - Me alegro que Kurosaki haya recuperado sus poderes. Pasar de ser un chico a ser un shinigami, para luego perderlo. No me imagino el infierno que debe haber sido eso.</p><p>Desde su futón, Ukitake murmuró en señal de asentimiento.</p><p>- Kiyone y Sentaro deben haber estado ansiosos por darte esa noticia – volvió a decir, antes de guardar silencio.</p><p>Ambos rieron por lo bajo, no queriendo forzar su respiración. Ante la pausa de Kyoraku, Ukitake se sentó bajo las mantas para poder verlo mejor.</p><p>- Tengo un mal presentimiento Juu - dijo al fin. – Tanto reiatsu en un solo lugar, el hecho de haber involucrado a los hollows y haber destruido el orden de Hueco Mundo. Algo como eso no puede pasar desapercibido. Yama-jii anda más reservado que de costumbre y eso tiene preocupado a Sasakibe. ¿Crees que sepa algo que no ha dicho al Goteijūsantai?</p><p>- ¿Estás sugiriendo que el maestro Yamamoto ha ocultado información al Goteijūsantai?</p><p>Ambos se miraron en silencio. Ukitake había trazado una línea para ambos. Kyoraku negó con la cabeza sonriendo, pero los dos sabían, por experiencia, que sus presentimientos no debían ser tomados a la ligera. Después de breve silencio Shunsui cambió de tema y la plática tomó rumbos más inofensivos, haciendo a un lado el sinsabor de la incertidumbre.</p><p>Con el cambio de estación los patrullajes fuera del Seireitei aumentaron, dándole al lugar renovados aires académicos. Era usual ver a los estudiantes, con sus uniformes blancos y coloridos, en las calles; la ausencia de disciplina marcial resultaba revitalizante, dando la impresión de que los eventos de años atrás no eran sino un lejano recuerdo. También en el Rukongai la gente lucía emocionada por la renovación de la Cámara de los Cuarentaiséis y la posibilidad de que llegaran nuevos y deseados cambios a la Sociedad de las Almas.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando empezaron a reportarse las primeras desapariciones, la más alarmante en Sabitsura, donde cerca de mil quinientas almas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.</p><p>Aunque la duodécima división investigaba el caso, la situación escaló rápidamente a un punto crítico cuando Mayuri Kurotsuchi sugurió el extermino de veintiocho mil residentes de los distritos más bajos del Rukongai para mantener el equilibrio espiritual. Incluso cuando la eliminación sólo significaba su reencarnación, tal grado de deshumanización no se había visto en los últimos mil años. La aprobación de dicha medida generó un quiebre al interior del Sereitei que se hizo evidente cuando Soi Fong intentó disuadir públicamente al comandante general de llevarla a cabo, sabiendo que los encargados de ejecutarla serían los miembros de su propio escuadrón.</p><p>Esa noche Ukitake se retiró a su alcoba sintiendose al borde de un ataque asmático. Sólo cuando recuperó la calma y su indignación dio paso a la impotencia, el capitán pudo reconocer que se trataba de estrés. Convencido de que no podría dormir rezó durante horas por todas aquellas almas sacrificadas. Sabía que no era suficiente y que tal vez esto era un castigo del destino o la ira de algún espíritu superior porque, días más tarde, sujetos uniformados en blanco forzaron las puertas de la primera división acabando con gran parte de sus miembros, trayendo un mensaje aún peor:  en cinco días se llevaría a cabo una invasión al Seireitei.</p><p>Desde entonces habían pasado cuatro noches.</p><p>- ¿En qué momento erramos el camino, Ukitake? – preguntó Kyoraku durante un breve descanso en medio del disciplinado caos en el que se encontraban, mirando a lo lejos la puesta del sol. Sin una respuesta inmediata el otro fijó su mirada en las nubes rojas del atardecer.</p><p>- Quizás... – murmuró, pero su voz se perdió en esa primera palabra. – Quizás en el momento en que empezamos a creer que podíamos decidir el futuro de las almas. Cuando las hicimos un medio para un fin mayor.</p><p>- Un bien mayor.</p><p>- Un fin que no nos corresponde a nosotros determinar.</p><p>- Maa – exclamó su amigo, su hermano en armas y confidente. – Realmente has estado pensando en ello.</p><p>De perfil, Shunsui parecía iluminarse con los últimos rayos del sol y Juushiro sintió un repentino deseo de tocarlo y confirmar que estaba allí, que era real; que el día de mañana no era más que una ilusión. – No se te ocurra morir mañana, - le advirtió.</p><p>Aquel día llegó demasiado pronto. Fatídico y sin compasión.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eran las once con dieciocho minutos cuando la miembro de tropa del cuarto escuadrón, Shino Takano, recibió la orden de tomar su zanpakutō y salir a terreno a prestar servicio. Combate directo o cuerpo de extracción y rescate, lo primero que surgiera – a lo que alcanzase a llegar, si llegaba. Takano acababa de recibirse de la Academia hacía menos de cinco años y nunca antes había participado de una batalla. Hasta ese momento lo único medianamente interesante había sido la infiltración de cinco individuos al Goteijūsantai, pero poco y nada se supo de ese incidente entre los cuerpos inferiores de cadetes.</p><p>El asalto de los quincy a la Sociedad de Almas, en cambio, era una masacre. Accidentes en campo abierto provocados por hollows eran propios de la labor, pero un ataque en medio del Gotei estaba concebido para ser una catástrofe. Sin espacio para moverse, con edificios destrozados hasta sus cimientos y cientos, miles de enemigos con armas espirituales de largo alcance... un shinigami raso no tenía oportunidad alguna.</p><p>El cielo habia sido cubierto por domo negro de energía que inutilizaba las barreras del shakonmaku, y todo lo que quedaba dentro, todo el personal y soldados de las Trece Divisiones, quedaron encerrados dentro del perímetro sin posibilidad de contactarse con el exterior. La única razón por la que Shino aún se encontraba viva era porque durante el primer asalto se le asignó la tarea de asistir a los heridos, bajo techo; días más tarde, durante el segundo asalto, ya casi no quedaban shinigamis en pie y quien pudiese levantar sus armas estaba obligado a presentarse. Desertar tampoco era una opción: encerrados dentro del Gotei, un shinigami solo era un shinigami muerto.</p><p>- ¡Cuarto escuadrón, edificio a la izquierda, heridos de urgencia! – gritó alguien. Ella siguió el sonido de la voz, pero se distrajo unos segundos al ver una mano entre los escombros de la destrozada cara externa de un edificio. Ni siquiera reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, modificado y convertido en una serie de contrucciones blancas y occidentales. Los quincy los habían privado de todo sentido del espacio.</p><p>La  mano estaba sola. No se veía cuerpo bajo el yeso.</p><p>- ¡Cuarto escuadrón, ya! – insistieron, trayendola de nuevo al presente. Detrás de las paredes algunos shinigamis habían encontrado un refugio temporal, útil siempre y cuando ningún integrante del Sternritter apareciera.</p><p>Sin respiro, Shino se concentró en estabilizar a los soldados heridos que aún tenían oportunidades de sobrevivir. Mientras evaluava el reiryoku de uno de los heridos, los murmullos de sorpresa la hicieron prestar atención a su alrrededor. Rápidamente notó que sus compañeros estaban mirando hacia el cielo, desde donde se podía observar una cortina líquida negra caer desde el Palacio del Rey de las Almas, cerca de los terrenos de la doceava división, apenas a tres kilómetros de donde se encontraban.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando las pequeñas criaturas negras empezaron a aparecer: diminutas, podían caber en la palma de una mano, con un único ojo tan negro como su piel. Eran como bebés, haciendo ruidos infantiles. Rápidamente empezaron a aumentar en número apareciendo del suelo, de las rendijas de paredes, como una plaga; no notaron lo peligrosas que eran hasta que escucharon el quejido débil de uno de los heridos, con todo su lado derecho del cuerpo cubierto por ellos.</p><p>Cuando se movieron, nada quedaba del cuerpo de ese shinigami. Todo lo consumían, alimentandose de energía. En ese instante Shino Takano supo que iba a morir en ese lugar.</p><p>Con asco, lanzó lejos aquellos parásitos que habían alcanzado a subir hasta sus rodillas alertándo al resto de los shinigamis, ocupados en combate. Sin detenerse a pensar en su propia situación a riesgo de comenzar a llorar, Shino se arrodilló frente a otro herido para prestar los primeros auxilios, cuando esuchó un ruido impreso en la memoria de todo shinigami: la apertura de una garganta.</p><p>A casi veinte metros sobre el cielo una figura vestida de blanco y negro salió del portal, y Shino identificó por primera vez lo que era un <em>arrancar</em>. Sin comprender qué podía estar haciendo un vasto lord tan avanzado en medio de dos ejércitos hostiles, en donde él era sin duda el enemigo común, vio al hollow enfocar su mirada en la masa negra de criaturas que brotaba desde el Palacio del Rey de las Almas. Shino alcanzó a contar tres latidos de su corazón antes de sentir una presión espiritual sin precedentes sobre sus hombros que le impidió respirar. Afortunadamente eso duró apenas unos segundos antes de volverse soportable.</p><p>Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada, la shinigami notó que todas las criaturas negras alrrededor suyo se encontraban inmóviles, algunas destrozadas, pero muertas con seguridad. Sobre ellos, en las alturas, el arrancar se había posicionado directamente bajo el Palacio, haciendo desaparecer toneladas de esos parásitos tan sólo con su presión espiritual.</p><p>En un suspiro la esperanza se coló, frágil, en su pecho.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Podía sentir la agitación a su alrededor: el aire pesado, su cuerpo también, inmóvil; en constante dolor. No se esforzó en abrir los ojos, conflictuado en el alivio que sentía por estar vivo y la angustia de pensar que podía tratarse de una lucidez previa a la muerte (un contrato con los dioses no podía ser roto ni siquiera muerto, y nada garantizaba que reencarnaría en el mundo de los vivos, si es que aún existía). Incluso al final se había equivocado. Se sentía tan cansado. Tan sólo quería descansar.</p><p>A lo lejos, silenciado bajo los estruendos del derrumbe, creyó escuchar pasos. Pasos lentos. Su energía espiritual había sido drenada hasta secar todos sus canales y el sólo respirar dolía; cada fibra en su interior, cada tejido, parecía combustionar. Paradójicamente tenía frío en sus extremidades. ¿Era eso posible? Sintió brazos a su alrededor, manos cálidas que lo estaban levantando. Juushiro sintió ganas de llorar, quería quedarse inmóvil y desaparecer. </p><p>Súbitamente la presión del ambiente cambió, un reiatsu abismal oprimió su cuerpo abriendo a la fuerza sus canales de energía espiritual, ahogándolo en su propia sangre. Volteando su cabeza botó en una arcada la sangre en su boca antes de perder nuevamente la consciencia. Entonces hubo silencio y al fin pudo soñar en negro, un sueño profundo sin noción de tiempo. Cuando volvió a él la sensación de pesadez se sentió sumamente débil. Su respiración era lo único que podía oír. Intentó levantar su brazo derecho, pero por más que se concentraba en ese simple movimiento su cuerpo no parecía responder. Poco a poco llegó a sus oídos el murmullo de gente y en un esfuerzo supremo se forzó a abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo y la poca luz que entró por sus párpados lo encegueció de inmediato.</p><p>- No trates de moverte, shinigami - dijo una voz sobre él, tensionándolo. No la reconocía y a juzgar por la forma en que lo había llamado, no debía ser uno de los suyos.</p><p>Ukitake abrió los ojos ayudado por el temor, distinguiendo a un hombre recostado contra la pared. Lucía familiar. No parecía tener intención de moverse de su sitio y eso lo hizo tomar consciencia de su entorno: una de las habitaciones del cuarto escuadrón. Probablemente los guardias lo habían dejado allí al terminar la batalla, pensó. Si se encontraba donde los sanadores eso quería decir que lo más duro había terminado. Empuñando sus manos para darse ánimos procedió a incorporarse en el futón, antes de que un fuerte dolor en su vientre lo inmovlizase.</p><p>Iba a preguntar cuántas horas había permanecido inconsciente, instante en que su visitante volteó y el reconcimiento llegó a él como un rayo, haciéndolo ahogar una exclamación. Supo entonces que había perdido la razón - o que sus heridas le estaban haciendo delirar. De pronto mirar a aquella persona se volvió una tarea imposible y sus ojos, fijos en ésta, parecían simplemente no comprender la información. Por más que miraba no estaba realmente <em>observando</em>.</p><p>Era la <em>primera espada </em>de Aizen.</p><p>El nombre de aquel sujeto estaba en la punta de su lengua, en su boca etreabierta y sus ideas confundidas, cuando una de las sanadoras entró a la habitación. – Capitán Ukitake, - dijo la mujer en un hilo de voz que apenas disimuló su sorpresa, - nos alegra verlo despierto tan pronto. Por favor, no intente levantarse o la hemorragia puede regresar.</p><p>La enfermera lucía fatal. El contorno de sus ojos estaba marcado por ojeras, la piel pálida y su sonrisa demasiado estrecha para ser genuina. Ella no parecía entender el peligro en el que ambos se encontraban pues lo primero que hizo fue acercarce a él con la intención de examinarlo.</p><p>- ¡No te acerques! – intentó advertirle y la brusquedad con la que se movió rompió parte del tejido regenerado, haciéndole toser sangre. La sanadora se apresuró en pasarle un vaso con agua, recordándole que debía permanecer inmóvil.</p><p>- No le den agua, sus órganos internos están colapsados. Si bebe podría entrar en shock – murmuró Coyote Starrk, haciendo que ambas personas voltearan sus cabezas hacia él. Al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro del otro suspiró, llendo al fondo de la habitación para darle más espacio. La nueva distancia lo relajó inmediatamente y por fuerza de costumbre casi lo agradeció en voz alta.</p><p>Una vez solos las preguntas llenaron su mente pero eran tantas, tantas, que no era capaz de decidir por cuál empezar. Necesitaba respuestas. Qué había pasado en las últimas horas en la Sociedad de Almas, para empezar.</p><p>- Te traje hasta aquí por órden de aquel tipo del sombrero – le dijo Starrk, poniendo fin a sus divagaciones.- Estabas inconsciente en un subterráneo, rodeado de esas criaturas negras. Apenas respirabas.</p><p>- Ese golpe de reiatsu…</p><p>- Lo siento, era necesario. Nada más prece exterminarlas - contestó. Aunque todavía le quedaban muchas preguntas todas fueron olvidadas cuando percibió una energía densa, abrumadora y familiar. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a la espada, esperando una explicación; se suponía que Aizen debía estar en el Muken, neutralizado. Sus dudas debían ser evidentes, porque el otro se adelantó respondiéndole: - Larga historia.</p><p>Él actuaba como lo haría cualquier persona, se movía como una, hablaba como una. Ukitake ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos pues sus instintos le pedían a gritos tomar su zanpakutōy sellar su alma. Se veía tan humano que parecía lógico buscar una cadena en su pecho. – Soy un espíritu, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para oírla, - el otro pareció sonreír con su respuesta.</p><p>- La adrenalina es lo único que te mantiene consciente – al ver que sus palabras no lo disuadían la criatura se sentó en el suelo, guardando una distancia prudente. Su lenguaje corporal reflejaba incomodidad, recordándole a un adolescente que no conocía los límites de su propio cuerpo. - Decidieron liberar a Aizen para contener a esas criaturas negras, cortina negra o como quieras llamarle. Lo forzaron a ayudar. Incluso alguien como él puede ser devorado por ellas si su poder es neutralizado con parches y sellos.</p><p>- Entonces fue por órden directa del comandante general.</p><p>Ukitake cerró los ojos racionalizando la situación, haciendo a un lado la inútil sensación de traición. Conocía a Kyoraku mejor que nadie y si él había tomado una decisión como esa sin duda había motivos que la justificaban; sin embargo, conocía también su lado más oscuro, aquel que no reparaba en los medios utilizados en el objetivo de proteger el Seireitei. – Se suponía que tú estabas muerto, - dijo ausente, lamentando inmediatamente su falta de tacto. Detrás de esa mirada había un sufrimiento calmo y resignado. El silencio lo hizo sentirse culpable y para aplacar el sentimiento lo llamó por su nombre.</p><p>Starrk se limitó a inclinar su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento antes de dirigir su vista hacia la ventana. A lo lejos aún se podían ver extensos terrenos cubiertos de aquella marea negra viva. – Capitán - respondió al fin, como si estuviese memorizando la forma en que el título sonaba en su boca. Era una despedida. Entonces dejó la habitación, llevandose consigo la poca energía que le quedaba a Ukitake.</p><p>A su lado su zanpakutōlucía perdida. Ukitake se sujetó el vientre, frustrado de no poder ayudar cuando la situación era insostenible, cansado de que aquel esquema se repitiese una, otra y otra vez. A ese ritmo lo mejor era abandonar el puesto de capitán a alguien que realmente pudiese hacer uso de sus habilidades. Ello claro, si la Sociedad de Almas lograba sobreponerse a Ywhach y los quincy. Afuera del edificio los choques y despliegues de reiatsu no cesaban. Aunque el desenlace crucial tuviese lugar en el palacio, si nadie defendía Seireitei no importaba quien ganase, todo estaría perdido; si nadie protegía las almas del Rukongai el equilibrio entre las dimensiones sería irreparable.</p><p>Fatigado y gravemente herido, cayó en un profundo y agitado sueño. Durante la noche creyó escuchar gente entrar y salir de la habitación. El calor le resultaba insoportable. No distinguió sus rostros ni aquello que decían, pero hablaban entre sí imponiéndo sus figuras como torres desdibujadas frente a él, extendiendo brazos como zarpazos. Su número aumentaba y sin saber por qué su presencia empezó a inquietarlo. Los quería lejos, donde sus brazos no pudiesen tocarlo. Les pidió que lo dejaran solo pero por más que lo repetía no se marchaban. Su boca tenía el gusto metálico de la sangre. Por un momento creyó ver algo rosa a lo lejos y el color le recordó inmediatamente a Shunsui.</p><p>El capitán abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. El futón sobre el que descansaba se adhería a su piel, abochornada por un calor impropio para la estación. Los síntomas de la fiebre le eran familiares y a tientas buscó el vaso de agua a su lado. </p><p>- Estás despierto – observó una voz ronca, y Ukitake deseó que esos sorpresivos saludos terminaran de una buena vez. – Hey, con calma. Bebe con calma.</p><p>- Estás vivo – fue lo unico que pudo decir, no importando si sus palabras eran obvias. La fiebre hacía todo diez veces más difícil.</p><p>Kyoraku sujetó su cabeza mientras que con su otra mano le ayudaba a beber. Con gestos torpes, el otro hizo a un lado el vaso, reducido a la mitad.</p><p>- Terminó.</p><p>- Todo terminó – le aseguraron con voz suave.</p><p>- ¿Cuántos?</p><p>- Necesitas descansar.</p><p>- Mi vida se resume en descansar, así que no intentes evadir la pregunta – gruñó débilmente, sujetándole del haori.</p><p>- No lo sabemos aún – respondió Kyoraku, empujándolo suavemente de los hombros para que se recostase nuevamente. - Apenas tengamos noticias oficiales te las haré saber. Estas ardiendo en fiebre. ¿Quieres que llame a Isane?</p><p>Negó con la cabeza, ignorando el mareo. A riesgo de resultar egoísta lo único que deseaba oír era que los tenientes de su división estaban vivos, pero el temor de que la respuesta no fuera la esperada lo retuvo. En cambio, usó sus energías en consolar al comandante, asegurándole que no había lugar para resentimientos: que él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Que estaban a salvo. Que estaban vivos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Las consecuencias de la guerra comenzaron a dimensionarse terminada la primera semana de su fin, cuando las pérdidas materiales pudieron ser evaluadas y se pudo determinar quienes pasaría a ser parte de la lista de sobrevivientes y quienes no. Mientras, un sentimiento de finalidad e incertidumbre empezaba a instaurarse en la milicia y la academia.</p><p>En los primeros días se estatuyó el nuevo Goteijūsantai, un órden administrativo provisorio en el que todo escuadrón que hubiese perdido a su capitán tenía que ser subrogado por el oficial de mayor rango disponible, quienes decidirían las medidas de restauraciónmás urgentes a realizar. Pese a que sólo habían perdido a tres capitanes y dado de baja transitoria a otros tres más, el cuerpo castrense se redujo dramáticamente a una quinta parte.</p><p>Por decreto exento del recientemente asumido comandante general, Shunsui Kyoraku, toda ceremonia debía ser pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso.</p><p>Cuando casi había transcurrido un mes, la condición de salud de Ukitake Juushiro empeoró. Por primera vez en cinco años su enfermedad se manifestaba plenamente al punto de que Isane, como subrogante responsable de la cuarta división, limitó el ingreso sólo a personal que previamente hubiese pasado por un examen de reishi asumiendo personalmente el caso. En esta ocasión algo había cambiado y Ukitake, normalmente optimista y asumido en las limitaciones de su padecimiento, notaba con preocupación que no sólo estaba afectada su salud sino también a su reiryoku. Técnicas avanzadas de kido que solía realizar con fluidez ahora le requerían mayor concentración, llegando incluso a tener que recitarlos parcialmente.</p><p>Isane fue escueta en sus primeros análisis, no decidiéndose por una prognosis definitiva.</p><p>- Le costará trabajo respirar y tragar. Las contracciones han dañado el tejido pulmonar impidiendo que se regenere adecuadamente. Hemos analizado la opción de ponerlo a dormir con kido para elaborar un diagnóstico completo, pero una vez dormido no tendremos cómo saber si su condición varía o no, pues parte de la sintomatología se perderá – explicó, examinando su energía espiritual en una habitación privada dentro de las dependencias de la Cuarta División para oficiales de mayor rango. Kyoraku, todavía aprehensivo tras su participación en la sustitución del Rey de las Almas, decidió estar presente durante la visita de la subcapitana.</p><p>- Necesitamos intentarlo  – insistió éste mirandolo detenidamente, intentando persuadirlo si no con lógica, con sus propia convicción de verle mejor.</p><p>Aunque lamentaba tener que negarle la tranquilidad a su amigo, Ukitake estaba cansado y no deseaba someterse a nuevos tratamientos. Tras una vida conviviendo con su inherente fragilidad, años de malograda esperanza y de sentirse una carga para sus seres queridos, por primera vez sentía que era el momento de decir basta. Tal vez era el agotamiento de la guerra o el hastío de sobrevivir una vez más cuando jóvenes con una vida por delante veían su futuro sacrificado sin gloria ni honor. ¿Qué honor podría encontrarse en una lucha por egos? En su opinión Kyoraku actuaba movido por un sentimentalismo que no le correspondía, como comandante debía asumir cuál era su nuevo rol y actuar como tal.</p><p>En el otro extremo de la sala Rukia, como subteniente y encargada subrrogante del decimotercer escuadrón, no se atrevía a dar su opinión. Ambos hombres hablaban guiados por sus propios temores, sin escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir. Poco a poco shinigamis rasos se fueron acercando a la puerta, curiosos de oír una discusión, y ella se encontró dividida: por un lado quería echar a esas personas, por el otro, moverse cuando la tensión era tan palpable podía ser considerado una impertinencia por sus dos capitanes. Por detrás de su hombro podía ver cómo la gente relentizaba el paso al pasar por la puerta shoji y cuando pareció que no era posible que se acercara otra cabeza más, repentinamente la gente empezó a dispersarse, nerviosa. Intrigada vio que desde el otro lado del pasillo se acercaba uno de los arrancar indultados. Rukia lo reconoció vagamente como la primera espada, sorprendiéndole el control que tenía sobre su energía espiritual.</p><p>Al ver que su destino era la misma habitación donde ellos estaban se irgió en posición de alerta. Pese a que su actitud no era hostil Rukia desconfiaba de sus intenciones, no imaginando qué motivos podían llevarlo allí. Viéndolo llegar Isane le preguntó, no sin algo de incomodidad, si iba a entrar; invitación que con una corta inclinación de su cabeza fue rechazada por el visitante, permaneciéndo en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>La mirada del arrancar se enfocó en ella y Rukia contuvo su respiración. ¿Acaso notaba su aprehensión?</p><p>- ¿Es este un mal momento? Urahara quiere saber cómo se encuentra – preguntó con algo de sopor, ignorante de la discusión que acababa de interrumpir.</p><p>- No particularmente - respondió el capitán, ante lo cual la discusión pareció llegar a un punto muerto. Kyoraku notó la finalidad de sus palabras y se resignó a dejar la habitación, dejando que Isane terminase la examinación de rutina.</p><p>Ukitake respiraba con dificultad, concentrado en mantener su respiración constante y pausada. El esfuerzo físico contraía su pecho causando que la clavícula y las costillas se marcasen sobre su piel, mientras la fiebre persistía, dándole a su semblante un aspecto lustroso y decadente. En opinión de Rukia la actitud del arrancar había pasado de la indiferencia a una velada incomodidad. Lo observó disimuladamente, notando que flexionaba sus dedos reiterativamente: aunque su lenguaje corporal proyectaba calma parecía tener dificultades enfocando la vista. Sus señales corporales eran contradictorias. Intranquila, puso sus dedos sobre la empuñadura de su espada con un movimiento aparentemente inofensivo.</p><p>- Seguiremos con las sesiones de kido para facilitar la recuperación de los órganos internos, además de las infusiones de gingseng y jengibre para calmar los cuadros broncopulmonares. ¿Cómo se ha sentido del pecho?</p><p>- Las costillas ya no son un problema, pero los pulmones me duelen si respiro profundamente – respondió cohibido, consciente de su apariencia. Sus heridas lo habían obligado a dejar de ingerir alimentos por lo que su organismo subsistía con el mínimo de reishi posible, haciéndole perder peso. – La garganta es lo más delicado.</p><p>- Su fiebre todavía persiste – observó en voz alta Isane, frunciendo el ceño. – Evite hablar, disminuirá las descompensaciones descansando sus cuerdas vocales.</p><p>Antes de que la mujer terminase de hablar el capitán sufrió otra crisis leve. La tos era seca y profunda, causando temblores que parecían agitar su cuerpo desde su mismo centro de gravedad. Cuando intentó cubrir su boca vio en su mano pequeños restos de sangre. Sorprendido volteó a ver a Isane, quien le devolvió la mirada con igual preocupación.</p><p>El arrancar - Starrk, recordó Rukia en un momento de súbita iluminación – se acercó súbitamente al capitán. Increíblemente veloz, aventajado por la sorpresa, alargó su mano hasta cogerlo de la mandíbula. Ella ya estaba desenvainando su arma cuando Isane le exigió alejarse de su paciente pero, en vez de hacer lo que le ordenaban, aquel le contestó con otra pregunta con el mismo sentido de urgencia.</p><p>- Garrotillo – murmuró, ignorando la mirada atónita de Ukitake. - ¿Te cercioraste de que no fuese garrotillo?</p><p>Ante la confusión e inacción del resto, Starrk usó ambas manos para abrir su boca sin pudor ni preocupación alguna por sus propios dedos. Un escalofrío se apoderó de Rukia: nunca antes había visto a alguien faltarle el respeto de esa forma a su capitán ni a la primera espada tan asustado como en aquel momento. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad podía asustar a un hollow de ese modo?</p><p>- Las almas no pueden ser afectadas por enfermedades humanas – exclamó Isane con propiedad, haciéndolo a un lado recuperando la compostura.</p><p>Pese a la insistencia de Isane él parecía no escucharla. Murmurando entre dientes hizo a un lado las mantas para empezar a revisarle los brazos, hasta que Isane cargó una mano sobre su hombro aumentando la presión espiritual. Por un momento pareció que el hollow estuvo a punto a usar la fuerza antes de recordar en dónde se encontraba. El silencio que se produjo fue insoportable. Mientras la subcapitana se aprestaba a aplicar reiatsu sobre el pecho de un impresionado Ukitake, Rukia mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo dándole a su superior el tiempo necesario a para arreglar sus ropas en una vergonzosa simulación de privacidad.</p><p>- Está bien. Sé que todos están preocupados y se los agradezco – dijo en un pausado hilo de voz, esforzándose en controlar su respiración. Sus labios lucían resecos. - Rukia, regresa al cuartel y termina las planillas de daños de para que los firme por ti. No olvides ir por los informes que elaboró el tercer oficial.</p><p>Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta y Ukitake hizo un gesto con la mano permitiéndole marcharse, pero faltándole el aire carraspeó. Aquello pronto se transformó en tos hasta que, de un momento a otro, escaló hasta convertirse en un absceso crónico. La sangre brotó de su boca sin que el aire alcanzase a llenar sus pulmones, cada intento por respirar terminaba en un silbido desesperado. La sobrecogedora imagen le hizo apartar la mirada: debía canalizar sus emociones, necesitaba dirección. Recordando la presencia del arrancar un instinto de protección se apoderó de ella y girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a pedirle que dejara la habitación, pero al voltearse notó que su rostro estaba desfigurado por la impresión.</p><p>Como un destello en su conciencia supo, sin un ápice de duda, que el arrancar estaba <em>asustado</em>. El miedo era un factor de riesgo, analizó con su acondicionamiento militar: los músculos de sus brazos temblaban y sus pupilas estaban casi completamente dilatadas. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar el reiatsu descomunal del arrancar cayó sobre todos ellos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de inspirar antes de que su pecho se comprimiera y, con horror, sintió sus piernas temblar bajo esa colosal presión espiritual.</p><p>Alrededor suyo escuchó los jadeos de las demás pacientes y maldijo en voz baja. Si a ella le costaba mantenerse en pie y respirar todos en el edificio corrían serio peligro. Intentando mantener a raya el miedo que semejante poder inspiraba, levantó su mirada hacia la primera espada.</p><p>- ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! - el grito de Isane la hizo volver en sí y sin pensarlo dos veces Rukia lo cogió con fuerza del brazo. Los ojos azules de Starrk estaban desenfocados, su rostro cubierto por sudor mientras los sanadores rasos yacían en el suelo, incapaces de mantenerse de pie. ¡El arrancar estaba sufriendo una crisis de pánico mientras su capitán y los demás shinigamis se ahogaba bajo toda esa presión espiritual!</p><p>Sintió impotencia y sin una mejor alternativa desenvainó su zanpakutō. El gesto hizo que el hollow clavara su mirada sobre ella y acto seguido sobre la ventana. En menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo desapareció de la habitación. Fue como si la burbuja que los ahogaba hubiera reventado: Rukia inspiró de golpe, el tejido de sus pulmones cediendo codiciosamente al aire limpio. A su lado Isane ya se había incorporado ordenando a sus subalternos examinar a todos los pacientes críticos, mientras su capitán yacía inconsciente en la camilla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No sabía hacia dónde iba, sólo que debía continuar avanzando. Huyendo. El control sobre su propia energía espiritual era inestable y si no tenía cuidado podía causar daños considerables. En su cabeza podía oír su palpitar errático y la idea parecía aberrante porque en lugar de un corazón tenía un agujero perfecto que atravesaba su pecho y salía por su espalda, y nunca antes había pensado en él como aberrante, pero ahora no sabía si piel estaba cicatrizada o tersa y la desesperación no hacía más que escalar, escalar, <em>escalar</em>-</p><p>No le temía a la sangre. No. De donde él venía, la sangre era tan común como la vastedad del desierto. Era la <em>enfermedad</em>lo que lo aterraba, su carácter quebrado, purulento; al hedor vicioso de la muerte. En un mundo donde todo se reduce a cazar o ser cazado, la enfermedad no tiene tiempo de brotar, no existe. Pero algo superior a él reptaba por los rincones de su subconsciente. Era el grito sordo del terror.</p><p>Se detuvo en un claro en los bosques de la periferia del Rukongai. Su máscara se sentía afiebrada, el sólo tocarla era una molestia. Su cuerpo se desplazaba delirante como si cada paso fuese un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sabiendo que en esa habitación había recuperado nuevas memorias. Sintiendo el tremor de sus dedos abrió un portal que lo llevaría hasta lo más profundo de las llanuras de Hueco Mundo, donde los paisajes desoladores ahogaban con su vastedad. No era la primera vez que revivía las miserias de las vidas pasadas de sus almas, no era la tercera ni la cuarta. Sin importar la ocasión, la experiencia siempre resultaba desagradable.</p><p>Sentado en el desierto se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo la ausencia de algo fundamental dentro de sí, sin poder decidir si esa hambre era real o sólo la memoria física de una desesperación que no conocía fin.  </p><p>
  <em>Madre de Dios, su estrecho y el hambre. Tanta hambre que ni las madres podían dar a sus niños agua de cebolla para calmarles sus vientres vacíos, porque el hambre les había secado hasta la leche. Atrapada en la absoluta desesperación la soledad se tornaba insoportable, una desolación tan grande que faltaban hombres para poder llorar tantos lamentos.</em>
</p><p>¿Era acaso posible dormir la soledad?</p><p>Apretó con sus puños la arena fría del desierto, resintiendo la ausencia de Lilinette como hacía años no le pesaba. Echado sobre la arena cerró sus ojos esperando que un sueño profundo lo llevara, dejando al tiempo limar su duelo hasta hacer de la pérdida algo soportable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sennor, commo fue tu voluntad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>             Quebranteste las puertas e saqueste los padres santos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                        Tù eres rey de los reyes e de tod el mundo padre,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                       A ti adoro e creo de toda voluntad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    E ruego a San Peidro que me ajude a rogar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Para un arrancar el espíritu predominante de su alma determina su conciencia: el que ha sufrido la mayor corrupción; el más sufriente; el más hambriento. Esa hambre que trasciende y es absoluto deseo de consunción, de supervivencia, de destrucción de lo externo y de sí mismo; que tanto odia lo ajeno como a sí. Es Saturno devorando el mundo en el cuerpo de su hijo, con lágrimas en su rostro, transido de dolor. Starrk recordaba esa vida, la recordaba como un sueño dentro de otro sueño, como un eco.</p><p>Él podía lidiar con ecos.</p><p>La verdadera injusticia era que, además de tener recuerdos, grabados en cada parte de su ser estaban omnipresentes el sentimiento y la memoria emocional. Ese era el costo de tener racionalidad: entre más perfecto era un hollow más doblegado estaba su instinto a la razón y, en consecuencia, experimentaba con mayor complejidad el sufrimiento de sus almas.</p><p>Nadie en Las Noches hablaba de ello. Era un pacto tácito, un silencio cargado en cada interacción; pero tras años, décadas y milenios de silencio, en ocasiones ya no podía distinguir lo real de lo pasado. Olvidaba quién era. Desdibujaba su conciencia y recordaba tan vivamente el sonido del viento en la estepa, el cielo limpio y azul, el olor salado del mar y a la distancia la colonia bautizada en memoria del Rey Felipe, en el Estrecho Madre de Dios, último rincón del mundo. Esa ciudad olvidada, borrada de la faz de la tierra, podrida bajo los cadáveres de colonos que esperaron años por un barco que nunca iba de regresar, condenándolos a la inanición.</p><p>¿Se puede dormir la soledad, atrapado en pesadillas?</p><p>Pudo haber estado días sobre la arena, sin necesidad de agua ni alimento, entre la vigilia y el sueño. Las criaturas como él no contaban el tiempo: el desierto y el cielo eran infinitos, también lo era el paso del tiempo. Cuando se levantó avanzó kilómetros a pie, hasta que las dunas se volvieron idénticas una de la otra y caminar perdió todo propósito. Hastiado, recorrió en un segundo toda la distancia que lo separaba de las ruinas de Las Noches.</p><p>- Starrk, - le llamó Nelliel Tu cuando entró al domo para ir a lo que fue su antigua torre. Si acaso lo había estado esperando ninguno de los dos lo mencionó. – No supe que habías dejado Las Noches. Creí que regresarías antes.</p><p>- Keisuke Urahara quería hablarme de algo, - respondió con la intención de seguir su camino. Nelliel lo observó con más cuidado, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Starrk gustaba de Nelliel. Era confiable, práctica, severa con quienes cuestionaban el orden de Las Noches sin ser cruel, y podía demostrar genuino interés en otros arrancar.  Era lo más humano que había en Hueco Mundo, habiendo asumido su liderazgo desde que Harribel fue liberada, demasiado débil aún para poder inspirar el liderazgo necesario. Las terceras espadas reunían la ambición que a él le faltaba, satisfecho con validarlas en su nuevo rol. Su pregunta lo hizo detenerse, indeciso de hablar, hasta que la fatiga de los últimos días desinhibió sus impulsos; recuperar memorias no era una experiencia agradable, afectaban sus siestas, angustiado por la idea de que las imágenes de sus recuerdos se repitiesen en sus sueños.</p><p>Cuando le preguntó si tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada la tercera espada lució sorprendida, pero rápidamente disimuló sus facciones. – Vamos a caminar un momento. Pesche puede esperar, aún está distraído tras haber recuperado su antigua apariencia.</p><p>Nelliel no lo sabía, pero él envidiaba la posibilidad que ella tenía de rodearse de fracciones. Si alguna vez Starrk las tuvo éstas rápidamente murieron, incapaces de soportar su presión espiritual. Ambos se sentaron al borde de una malograda torre, abundantes desde la última invasión de los quincy, desde la que se podía ver el cielo en toda su extensión.</p><p>- Tengo memorias. No muchas, pero las suficientes, como buena parte de los nuestros me atrevería a decir.</p><p>-  Recuperé algunas en un mal momento. No era el lugar. Fue… problemático.</p><p>- Soy experta en pérdidas de memoria - bromeó ella, sorprendiéndolo con su humanidad.   - ¿Algún gatillante?</p><p>- Parecen serlo algunas enfermedades. Mucha gente murió de tuberculosis, difteria y hambre, mientras estuve vivo - elaboró. Nelliel arqueó una ceja, seguramente concluyendo que había estado en compañía de shinigamis.</p><p>- Pensé que podría tratarse de Lilinette.</p><p>- De alguna forma lo es. Creo ... – dijo en una frase abortada, guardando silencio sin saber cómo continuar. – Creo que la construí con memorias. Ella era apenas un bebé cuando murió, demasiado joven para que su alma se corrompiese. Su nombre, Liliana Etreros, lo eligió su madre. Cuando ya no tuvo con qué más alimentarla intentó hacerle leche de cebolla, pero el suelo no era el adecuado y pronto todos empezaron a enfermar, sin alimento. Pienso que su nombre no fue una casualidad. Lo escogí antes de saber que estaba haciendo una elección.</p><p>- No eres el único - le confesó, mirando la vastedad del desierto a sus pies. Los dos dejaron de hablar, hasta que muy suavemente le dijo: – Nelleke.</p><p>Starrk la miró sin comprender.</p><p>- Ese era mi nombre. Ahora sabes por qué Nelliel.</p><p>Él siguió con sus ojos el punto que Nelliel observaba y sonrió antes de decir: - Cayetano Estrada.               </p><p>El día de su muerte, en enero de 1586, Cayetano Estrada era el último colono con vida de la ciudad Rey Felipe, en el mar Pacífico de la Patagonia Americana. Meses más tarde, sin sobrevivientes y saqueado por corsarios ingleses, el lugar fue rebautizado como Puerto de Hambre.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Aún quedan amantes de Bleach, tras anunciarse el regreso del animé para este 2021? Si así es, gracias por leer esta historia, dejar un kudo y comentarla. Sus opiniones son mi motivación.</p><p>Notas:</p><p>1. Entre 1583 y 1638, en plena Edad de Oro de las artes, cultura y hegemonía económica española, la difteria fue seis veces epidémica en España, extendiéndose a Italia en 1618. Los españoles le dieron originalmente el nombre "garrotillo" y no fue hasta inicios del siglo XIX que el médico Pierre Philippe Bretonneau la llamó difteritis [Art. Scielo].</p><p>2. Puerto de Hambre es un asentamiento histórico por ser el primer intento no aborigen de poblar la ribera norte del Estrecho de Magallanes, y actualmente se encuentra en el sur de Chile. Los registros de la época de Antonio Álvarez Pereyra señalan que el número de colonos era de 338 personas [Wikipedia].</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>